An English Rose Covered In Mud
by princepip
Summary: Pip Is alone, until he meets Damien, and for a few brief months it seems that the two are going to be together forever. But when Pip is betrayed, will he be able to forgive Damien?
1. Prolougue

Prologue~ An English Rose Covered in Mud.

The ran feel coldly onto Pip's heated flesh. His blue eyes filled with sad angry tears. Around him the hideous laughing faces of his classmates. His eyes fell on Damien, the dark haired exchange student he had considered his best, and only friend.

"DAMIEN!" He cried out. "WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN?" Pip sobbed

Damien cast down his eyes. Unable to watch the torment of the blond, sobbing from the puddle. He felt someone clap him on his back. As if what he had done was a noble deed. Many couldn't believe what they where seeing.

Pip was sitting in a large mud puddle in nothing but his underwear, his blond hair plastered to his head. His pale skin was streaked with mud. His eyes a vivid red. Every time Pip tried to stand he was pushed but one of the students that surrounded him. Several times it had been Damien's hand which had knocked him back. So Pip had given up. He pulled his bare knees to his chest and sobbed as the penetrating gaze of the crowd fell upon him.

Most grew bored and left. Others stayed, intent on harassing him even more. Soon his body was speckled with blood and bruises, along with the mud that covered him. Soon there was no one else, Just Pip and a solitary black cloaked figure.

After what felt like an eternity, Pip slowly climbed to his feet, shaking from the cold and the fear and the embarrassment. Pip whipped the hair from his eyes, not looking in Damien's direction. He began walking toward his house, trying not to show anymore emotion, anymore weakness then he already had. His bare feet slapped against the wet concrete.

Once he got to the corner of his street he did an odd thing. He turned, heading to what had been one of his favorite places, _their special place. He turned into a small field, though a long stretch of trees until he made it to a small clearing. He walked to a large tree and let his body give way._

_Pip closed his eyes. _

"_Just let me die."_

_Tears overwhelmed him a second time. His body convulsed over the wet grass. _

_He'd been a fool. How could he have thought that someone would actually love him? He looked up at the dark cloud filled sky. The moment of his betrayal had been one of the sweetest of his life, Now he lay empty, forsaken broken. With nothing but the memory of love. And the tinge of Bile in his throat. _


	2. Chapter 1 Past

Helloooo, lovers of Pip and Pip in pain. I just wanted to clear up some things right off the bat. Okay one, is that I'm going to be switching from before the events of the prologue, to the after math, so I have devised an elegant solution, When I write Past, it is before the prologue, when I write present, it is after. So remember that, and enjoy the story.

Ch.2 Past

"GOOD MORNING SOUTH PARK!" The DJ Said loudly from Pips clock radio. His hand shot from under the covers, searching for the snooze button. When all he had managed to do was turn it up louder he started to rise from the thick blankets that covered his bed. His blond hair sticking up in almost every direction. He yawned, rubbing his sleep crusted eyes as he sat up.

Pip stood up, his white pajamas hanging loosely from his thin frame. He looked out the window, another thick blanket of snow covered the ground. He sighed, thinking back to his beloved England. His gaze ran along the room, focusing on the bright blue numerals of his clock.

"Bloody hell, I'm late!" He cursed, he rushed around the room, picking out his clothes and jamming his hat over his still unbrushed hair.

"Good morning Philip, would you like some breakfast?" His mother asked as he rushed past her.

"No thank you Mum, I'm late for school."

"All right dear, Have a good day at school love."

"I shall try mother!" He called as he ran out the door, and over the snow covered ground of his front lawn.

As Pip made his way to school, he had an overwhelming feeling that today would different some how. Maybe today's the day they'll finally grow tired of teasing me. He thought excitedly, even though he knew they'd been teasing him since the forth grade, and it was very unlikely that they would stop after all these years. He vaguely remembered feeling this way one day long ago. The day he'd first laid eyes on that devil boy, Damien.

But it couldn't be that. Pip scolded himself, Damien had left with his father shortly after. But the days He and Damien had spent together where forever etched into memory. Except for the events of Eric Cartman's birthday party. That, thanks to years of intensive therapy, he'd managed to block almost entirely.

Pip ran though the hallway, his shoes slapping against the linoleum tile of the hallway. He slid to a halt in front of his homeroom, and after taking the time to tidy himself, walked in. Mr. Garrison, who had followed the class though elementary, middle, and Now high school, stood at the front of the class.

"Pip, why are you late this morning?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"Well, sir, you see." Pip began.

"No one cares Pip take your seat."

"Right-o Mr. Garrison Sir." Pip said as he made his way to his desk, slightly disheartened the teachers words.

He took his seat and began taking note. Scribbling down most of the misinformation that spilled from Mr. Garrisons lips. Mr. Garrison was interrupted from his speech on "That war between the French people and the Hindus" by a student poking his head though the door, walking up to him and whispering in his ear. Mr. Garrison nodded as the boy scampered from the classroom.

"Okay students It appears we have a student joining us today, Maybe you all remember him."

A tall dark haired stepped into the room. He was dressed head toe in black. Seeing him made Pip's heart skip a beat. It couldn't be, It was impossible, was it.

"Class you remember Damien don't you?"

It was.


	3. Chapter 2 present

Ch.2 Present. Aftermath (I still love you)

Pip sat up slowly. His body stiff and coated with freezing morning dew. He rested his throbbing head in his hands, fighting back a bout of nausea as the memories of the night before crashed over him like a wave.

With great difficulty he climbed to his feet. Looking down on himself he felt his face heat up. His thin white underwear had gone transparent from the cold moisture of the dew.

He hastily started his journey home, keeping to the backstreets and tree covered areas as much as he could.

He made it home to his empty two story house. He rejoiced in the solitude, not knowing how he could explain him self had his mother or even worse his father, seeing him in his present condition. He shivered as he mounted the stairs, his pale lips blue from the chill weather. Once in his room he stripped from his mud stained underwear and huddled under his thick warm blankets.

What now? He thought to himself. He closed his eyes. How could he ever live this down.

And what about Damien?

Pip still didn't want to believe that Damien had done this to him. He opened his eyes, tears rolling once again down his mud streaked cheeks.

Damien had said he loved him. Was that all a lie?

"IDIOT!" his brain scolded him. "You still love him don't you? Even after all he's done to you? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BELIEVE HE LOVES YOU….THAT HE EVER LOVED YOU? I bet this was his plan all along."

Pip cried harder as these harsh words hit him like a hammer.

He did still love Damien, no matter what had happened it didn't change how he felt about the dark haired demon boy.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the darkness beneath his eyelids and nothing else.

~XXXXXXX~XXXXXX~XXXX~

"Philip?"

Pip heard his mothers gentle voice though the soft haze of sleep.

Pip's eyes opened slowly, revealing his mothers face, lined with worry. He blinked.

"Muhmphu?" Pip mumbled, his tongue heavy with exhaustion.

"Are you okay dear? Your school called and said you didn't come in today." She lovingly pressed a cool hand to Pips forehead. "Oh! Philip you're burning up, poor baby." She smiled. "I'll go make you some soup, are you hungry."

Pip nodding, his stomach loudly reminding him it was empty. His mom giggled, starting out the door, she paused in the door way.

"Oh, Someone came to see you, they brought your homework I'll go ahead and send them up okay?" And she disappeared into the hall without another word.

A visitor, But who would….

"Damien?"

Pip sat up, his heart sank in his chest as a tall boy dressed head to toe in black stepped into his room.

Damien looked to Pip, still huddled under his thick blankets.

"Pip I came here to apologize."

"Oh," Pip looked at his lap. "You came to apologize."

Damien nodded, his ink black eyes watching Pip with a level of uncertainty.

"And you expect me just to forget about everything that's happened and forgive you right?"

Damien was shocked a harsh edge that he'd never heard before had crept it's way into Pip's voice

"Get out." Pip said in a cold whisper.

"Wh-" Damien stuttered, unsure he'd heard correctly.

"GET OUT!" Pip shouted from his bed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Damien staggered back, He hadn't expected this from the usually even tempered Pip.

Pip got up from his bed, ignoring his nudity, and walked to Damien. He spoke softly, his words like iron.

"Get the hell out of my house." He said, pronouncing every word clearly, with a distinct edge that was almost tangible. "Go back to where ever you came from and stay there."

Damien's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, I'm going." He turned and walked swiftly from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Pip wait for a long moment until he was certain Damien was gone before collapsing onto the bed. Releasing the tears that had been welling up inside since Damien walked though the door.


	4. Chapter 3 Present

Ch.3 Present

Pip eventually ran out of excuses why he couldn't go to school. It was an unusually warm day; a gentle breeze blew thought the window of his mum's car as he contemplated seriously on opening the door and jumping from the moving car, anything to postpone the torture of seeing Damien again.

Pip's chest tightened as his mind turned to the black haired son of Satan. It had been almost a week since their last confrontation; Pip had spent all of that time feigning ill until his mother received a call from the school saying he'd be expelled if he did not start attending his classes again.

"What's wrong Darling? Is your stomach acting up again?" Pip's mother asked, noticing the look of complete anguish on her sons face.

"Don't worry Mum," Pip sighed as they pulled up in front of his school. "I'll be okay."

His mother cast him a worried look and nodded. "If you say so Philip."

It took every ounce of self control in Pips body to keep him from running after the car as his mum drove away.

Pip walked into the school, it felt as if his heart was in his shoes and his stomach was wedged in his throat. Today he just wanted to remain so low on the radar that even his teachers didn't notice he was present.

It worked for most of the day. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about that night, no one greeted him warmly, but they also didn't try to humiliate him any further. He was a shadow, a ghost, and he hoped to remain that way until he graduated.

Then came the last period of the day, with only about fifteen minutes left in the school day Pip was anxious to get home. He was so focused on the clock he didn't notice when the door opened and a boy stepped in.

"Damien?" He breathed, catching the new arrivals eyes. Damien smirked, handing the teacher a piece of paper. The teacher read over it and shook her head. "Okay, go take an empty seat." She huffed, sitting down at her desk as she muttered angrily to herself.

Damiens obsidian colored eyes seemed to cut right though Pip as he approached where pip sat near the back of the class room. He sat in the empty desk beside Pip. "So where have you been?" Damien asked nonchalantly.

"I told you to stay away from me!" Pip said, shakily finding his voice.

"Since when do I do what I'm told?" Damien asked with another devious smirk. Pip turned away, still feeling Damiens eyes on him. He reluctantly turned back around.

"What do you want?" He demanded softly.

Damien firmly took hold of one of Pips hands, holding it tightly incase Pip tried to pull away. Pip didn't though, the familiar touch sending a tingling sensation though his body.

"You, Pip, I want you back." Damien said; his voice a coarse whisper.

At this Pip did pull away.

"No! Damien, we've tried already. I just end up getting hurt and I-"

Damien took hold of Pips face and turned it up to him. Damien smirked as Pip tried to turn in his grip; Dragging Pips face to his, Damien kissed him. At this hoots and echo's of gay slurs from the class rang in Pips ears. He closed his eyes letting himself fall victim to the feeling. Their lips parted, tongues coupling warmly in the shared cavern of their mouths. The ringing bell had no effect on the two, they stayed seated, their fingers entwined. By the time they separated the classroom had emptied and pip was growing dizzy from the crash of emotion and lack of oxygen.

Damien squeezed Pips hand softly.

"It will be different this time Pip, let me protect you."

Pip stared straight ahead of him, his mind both racing at a million miles an hour and standing completely still.

Damien stood, placing another kiss on Pips cheek, and then he walked out of the empty classroom. Pip got up about ten minutes later. He walked as though hypnotized from the classroom.

Damien had said he wanted to protect him, but who was going to protect him from Damien?


End file.
